One or the Other?
by YuriChan220
Summary: Who is better equipped to protect the city Kasumi loves so dearly?


**One or the Other**

 **Protagonist: Kasumi**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Summary: Who is better equipped to protect the city Kasumi loves so dearly?**

 **Author's Note: This just…came to me from a scene from a movie I saw. So, um…enjoy~!**

Kasumi runs as fast as she could to the city. Recent repots that "she" has been causing problems for the people she loved so dearly because of her absence. She knows that something is very wrong. The person impersonating her could be Alpha 152 for all she knows, who may be able to take her form perfectly. She uses her ninja speed to jump from rooftop to rooftop to reach that person, her clone. Now, upon this gloomy, stormy day, she HAS to end this now. Or else her clone might do some damage to the city. She keeps on leaping until she sees a speck on op of a building. Nodding, she rushes towards that person until she is close enough to see her. A perfect clone of herself, presumedly Alpha, just standing there, watching the view of the city. She jumps toward that roof and lands perfectly on her feet, loud enough for her clone to hear her.

"Look who decided to show up?" the clone says, crossing her arms. "You know they were doing just fine without you."

"I'm not sure if I approve your methods," Kasumi counters.

"Huh…I'm not asking for your approval. Listen, you're not needed here. This city is under my protection. Now…and forever."

"Not as long as I'm around." In a flash, Kasumi charges at her clone, but the other dodges it and speeds around her to kick her back. Kasumi holds her ground and charges at the clone. The clone blocks it with one hand and then the other when Kasumi tries to hit her with her other hand. Both struggle to push each other before they let go and take out their swords. They clash blades with huge sparks flying from the first hit. And then the next. They then jump in the air and clash blades while airborne. Sparks fly with each clash and then when they connect blades again, they struggle to push each other once again. But Alpha manages to kick her in the gut, sending her flying backward a little. But the clone charges at her and knocks her down head first into the ground with her fist. Kasumi grits her teeth as she recovers, grabs her and then kicks her up in the air. She leaps up, grabs her and spins her around before tossing her toward another roof of a building.

Unknown to the ninjas, the people were watching in horror, wondering how in the world there are two of the same people fighting each other. Some are taking pictures of the scene to pass on to the reporters. Others, like Kasumi's friends, run over to watch the scene as well. Momiji, Kasumi's wife, is there too. She cannot believe what is happening right now. 2 Kasumis? Which one is the real one? And why is she here fighting her other? Those questions were on her mind the most right now. But the shrine maiden wants to make sure she cannot miss anything, so she plans to follow the ninjas secretly until they stop. Then, she'll talk with whoever is the real Kasumi.

Kasumi and Alpha charge at each other again. But Alpha knocks out her sword and kicks her hard into a wall and then again in the face toward the gravel, making a crater that is her size. Alpha grabs her by the hair, knees her in the gut and kicks her down again.

Momiji leaps toward the next roof, unseen. She sees the two still fighting each other, punching and kicking left and right. She decides to stay there until they move to another location.

Kasumi recovers and punches the clone in the face and kicks her gut for her next attack. However, she misses the third hit, creating a chance for Alpha to strike back. She grabs Kasumi, tosses her in the air, leaps up and kicks her down hard to the ground, creating another creator. She finds herself near the docks. She quickly dodges another charge attack by the clone, then grabs a rope and uses her ninja speed to spin around in circles to tie her up and kick her towards the water. She rushes over toward the edge to make sure she's gone. However, something doesn't feel right, at least that's what her ninja senses are telling her. She hears some rumbling from the wooden dock and then, a burst of water appears behind her, revealing Alpha untied. She grabs a heavy barrel and tosses it at her. Kasumi kicks it hard, making it shatter to pieces. But it's only to distract her from reacting to Alpha's quick punch to the face and then kicked to the ground. Kasumi lands on her back and tries to get up when Alpha puts her foot down on her chest to prevent her to.

"Looks like you're out of shape," the clone says.

Kasumi pants before speaking. "Do tell." She grabs her, kicks her in the air and leaps up the same level as she is. After a few punches to the face and kicks to the gut, she spins kicks the clone's back, causing her to fall straight to the ground, creating a large crater. Kasumi lands on her feet, panting again from doing incredible damage to the clone. However, as dust settles, Alpha wipes the blood from her mouth with a grin.

"Wow. That almost hurt," she says sarcastically.

Kasumi gets into her battle position, gritting her teeth. However, Alpha continues to speak.

"Look, I can do this all day. Why not fly on out of here while you still can?"

"And leave the city in your hands? Why bother?"

"Don't you get it? I AM you, Kasumi. A reflection."

"If I were raised by DOATEC?"

"If you were strong." The clone says.

"Well…if you were me….you wouldn't be acting like this…all cruel…and destructive. That is NOT the Kasumi they know."

"Suit yourself."

The two identical ninjas charge at each other to clash swords they drew. However, the clone makes a stronger strike, pushing the ginger away and sending her flying into a truck, knocking it over. Kasumi jumps to her feet and charges at Alpha to swing some punches and kicks at her, but miss completely. Alpha grabs her arm and tosses her into a statue, breaking it and Kasumi falls along with the pieces.

"I'll just have to see to it that you stay dead," Alpha says as she lands in front of Kasumi.

However, before she can do anything, a kunai shoots out of nowhere, hitting her arm, making it bleed. Alpha yanks it out and grits her teeth, looking around to whoever threw it. Momiji comes out from her hiding spot, holding a tranquilizer gun. She shoots one dart, but misses as Alpha dodges it. She throws her sword at the gun, knocking it out of Momiji's hands. Kasumi uses this distraction to tackle the clone to the ground, far enough to reach for the gun, but the clone elbows her to the chest to prevent her to. The two roll over, making Alpha on top of Kasumi and throws a series of punches to the face. However, Kasumi blocks the fourth punch, and tosses her to the ground a few feet away from her. The clone jumps to her feet and rushes toward her. Kasumi punches her in the face, but Alpha retaliates by punching her back. Then, she grabs Kasumi's head and knees her face hard about 3 times before releasing her, making her tumble to the ground. She kicks her to make her face her and leans down toward her to grab her by the collar.

Lifting her up, Alpha grins. "Tell me. Who is better equipped to protect this city?"

"You're intelligent, Alpha." Kasumi says. "But…not intelligent enough." She jabs a dart she grabbed from the gun while they were wrestling earlier into her abdomen.

Alpha grunts as she lets go of Kasumi, struggling to stay on her feet. She starts flashing green from her body, losing control of her form, about to revert back to her ghostly form. But before she does, she wobbles towards Kasumi, puts her hands on her shoulders as she slowly drops to her knees. Kasumi's expression softens as she sees Alpha about to go to sleep, but puts a gentle smile on her face.

"P-protect…protect the people…" she says softly.

"That's why I'm here," Kasumi whispers back.

When Alpha finally goes back to her ghostly form, she is fast asleep. Kasumi bites her lip as she stares at the sleeping clone. Even though she's been causing a lot of trouble, she is grateful that Alpha accepts the true Kasumi. With that, she leans in to kiss her on the forehead.

"Are you…I mean…Kasumi-chan….?" Momiji says, startling the ginger a little.

"Yes, Momiji-chan," Kasumi says as she turns to her wife. "I'm back. Sorry for not returning for so long."

"I was so worried," Momiji embraces her wife, which Kasumi does in return. And then, after pulling away, the two kiss passionately.

Kasumi's friends and the other people gather around to see this and applaud for Kasumi saving the world once again. They were happy to see their real friend return and everything is okay, now that Momiji and Kasumi reunited.


End file.
